Tsukino Mackenzie
Tsukino Mackenzie (月野マッケンジー Tsukino Makkenjī) is one of the Cures in Return! Pretty Cure. Mackenzie is the smartest student of 2nd year and is the oldest at age fourteen. She does not want to have many friends to limit how much she talks to others. While appearing cold, she is actually sweet and creative. She likes acting, but truly loves to sing. Her alter ego is Cure Yūgure (キュアユーグレ Kyua Yūgure). History Past Life New Life Becoming Cure Yūgure Mackenzie gained her powers prior to the beginning of the series. As she was walking towards her home, she stumbled across a "toy", which turned out to be a mascot named Ianthe. Shortly after meeting, a monster was loose in town, and Mackenzie wanted to help. With the help of her newly met partner, she was able to transform into Cure Yūgure and purify the monster. Meeting the Remaining Cures As a monster was attacking, Cures Sakura, Shibuki, and Yoake were battling, but having a struggle as they didn't have enough power. While Shibuki was trying to dodge, she started missing and was about to be hit, but Cure Yūgure stepped in front and performed her attack, purifying the monster. The Cures wondered how she knew and who she was and wanted her to join the team, as she was the last Pretty Cure. After being asked to join, she declined the request and walked off, disappearing from the Cures' view. Part of the Team Discovering the Past Mackenzie had already known her past shortly after her first transformation. She explained that after transforming, she started seeing visions and even let out a tear just with the view of a rose. Ianthe soon pointed out she was close to figuring out the true reason she became a Pretty Cure in the first place. After strange recalls of other names and remembering what had happened, Mackenzie begins to realize she used to be Cure Moonlight Mirage, and learns to accept the past and continue with the future. Learning about the Enemies Reborn Pretty Cure Upgrade Final Battle Personality Mackenzie is the smartest student of 2nd year and is the oldest at age fourteen. She does not want to have many friends to limit how much she talks to others. While appearing cold, she is actually sweet and creative. She likes acting, but truly loves to sing. Appearance Relationships Cure Yūgure A magnificent gift from the shining stars! Cure Yūgure! 輝く星からの壮大な贈り物！キュアユーグレ！ Kagayaku hoshi kara no sōdaina okurimono! Kyua Yūgure! Attacks Beautiful Violet Tornado (ビューティフルバイオレットトルネード Byūtifuru Baioretto Torunēdo) - Cure Yūgure's main finisher. Yūgure Image (ユーグレイメージ Yūgure Imēji) - Cure Yūgure's secondary finisher. Songs *That's Life ~C'est la Vie~ *Shock! Sumire Arashi! Etymology Trivia *Mackenzie is the first Cure to have a macron in her Cure name not just in romanization, but in English text as well. *Out of all the Cures in this season, Mackenzie is the only one who learns her past quickly; the others had to figure out their pasts as the series progressed. *Mackenzie is similar to Hikawa Iona. **Their theme colors are purple. **They appear cold, but love to smile and are sweet. ***Despite this, Mackenzie warms up much quicker than Iona. **They represent stars. **Both gain their powers prior to the beginning of the series. *Mackenzie is the second Cure to have a religion confirmed. (She is sometimes seen with a bible, revealing her as a Christian.) **Oddly, her religion and her being a reincarnation don't fit together due to her beliefs. Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Return! Pretty Cure Category:Return! Pretty Cure characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Purple Cures Category:Cure Believe's Cures